Cloud's Pride
by ReplicaRiku'sgirl
Summary: Crossover FFVII and Grandia III. Three heirs live in a kingdom, home of where their ancestors have peacefully ruled the land. Three peasants have been banished and they wish at least once be with the royal children while parents have other ideas. RxK, RxN
1. Chapter 1

Dedication: I made this for Princess Thief RikkuAyamani for being supportive and I made some of her fave couples just for my fave movie. Hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, or Grandia. They all belong to Square-Enix. O.O

People from different worlds came to see King Cloud and Queen Aerith's third and final heir to the throne.

Their young four-year-old and two-year-old sons sat on their respective chairs while the newborn is cradled in the mother's loving arms. Nanaki, an old family friend, looks down and saw in this child that the infant is going to have a strong and healthy life. "Ma'am, what's the girl's name?" He whispers to her. "Kairi." Queen Aerith replies.

"Look at him, right the chip of the old block." The spiky dark hair man stated from the sidelines. Zack, an old friend of the king's, turns to his pal. "You know who's gonna raise him?"

"His parents?" The spiky redhead answered with a hint of confusion in his voice. Zack shook his head. "C'mon Axel, you have to really get this down." He straightens himself. "Like who is going to teach them how to belch," he burps, "and hunt for some wild animals?"

"But didn't we fail twice already?" Axel reminded him. Zack ignores him.

"I'm tellin' old buddy, it'll be just like the old times: you, me, and the little guys." Nanaki chuckles softly as they were not quite correct. 'Tough break.' King Cloud thought as he smirks. "It is a girl." The red furry beast answers. "Girl?!" They both fainted.

Roxas, the eldest one, saw what happened and runs up to his mother. "Mother, what happened to Uncle Zack and Uncle Axel?" Aerith smiles and pats him on the shoulder, so she can level herself eye-to-eye with the little boy. "They are surprised you have a sister."

A childish giggle escapes through his lips. "Uncle is right."

Aerith gave him a funny look and asks, "What is so funny?"

"Uncle Axel says he's going to faint if I have a sister when Yuki was right here." He says as he pokes on her stomach. "Because he knows girls are harder to handle than boys."

Roxas yawns with his mouth wide open. "You are right." Aerith agrees as he 'asks' her to pick him up. "You will be a handful, just like your father."

* * *

**Q & As are okay since I didn't capture everything about the story.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Can't go to sleep?" One voice asks to another person. Outside, the sun is still sleeping as two restless figures toss and turn, hoping get back to sleep.

"Nope." The person responded. There was a long silence as both of them change into their clothes in separate bathrooms. "You wake up brother while I get Mione." The feminine voice orders to the other person. "Got it."

* * *

"Wow!" 

"Whoa!"

"Where do you think you two are going in such a hurry?"

Both of his children grunt as he picks up a nine-year-old and eleven-year-old off the ground. "Daddy." The redhead whines. "Let go." Her older blue-haired brother giggles.

"Now I just want you to be careful."

Cloud notices the two of them are distracted. He mentally sighs and grabs the pilot's jacket and the back on the youngest child. "Yuki and Kairi, are you listening? Accidents can happen. You can easily get hurt or..."

Kairi rolls her eyes and continues. "...or stepped on..."

"Or?" Cloud adds.

"Or even get lost." Yuki finished.

"And remember," Yuki turns back to the entrance the four of them have grown up. "I want you to stay in sight of Pride Rock..."

"...at all times. I know." Yuki rolls his eyes while his little sister said that. "If we see any strangers don't talk to them. Come straight home. Ok, ok. Can we go now please?"

"Hm very funny."

Aerith chuckles as she is amused how much her beloved goes over it many times before. "Mind your father, Yuki, Kairi."

"Yes mom." They chorused.

"And stay away from the Midgar."

A blue blur past ex-SOLDIER's eye and he knew who it was. "Nothing there but a bunch of back-stabbing, murderous outsiders." The hornbill said.

"Zazu's right." Cloud's eyes darkened at Midgar's direction. "You can't turn your back on them."

"Really?" Yuki asks with interest.

"How come?" Kairi asks.

The father sighs as a sign to let it go. "Never mind. Just run along, now."

"But, Dad, I--"

"You'll understand someday. Go on."

"Dad..."

* * *

"Hey, wait up!" Hermione calls. "You two better have a good reason it is six in the morning." Roxas comes and trails after them. Yuki and Kairi glance at each other and grinned. 

"The last one down to the water hole is a stinky Moogle!" Kairi calls.

"Not that again, you lazy bum! I'll beat the three of you combined with my skateboard!"

"Mom's favorite." They muttered.

"You are the one who's lazy!" Hermione shouts after Roxas went past her.

* * *

Aerith chuckles as the father watches the children kept on going farther and farther away from home. "Oh, Cloud. Who do they remind you of? Hm?"  
"Huh? What? Who?" 

"They're just like you were when you were young."

"Exactly. Do you realize the dangers we put ourselves in?" He grunts as Aerith whacks him in the chest with her trustworthy staff.

"You mean the dangers _you _put us in."

"She'll be fine." She says as she refers to his younger self.

* * *

A/N: The next chapter will be very difficult. If you have any ideas, send them away! Please R&R 


End file.
